


Steve Doesn’t Babysit

by KittyHowell



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic!Steve, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyHowell/pseuds/KittyHowell
Summary: It’s not fair, really, to call it babysitting. Not since the two had made the decision to take their relationship to the next level. Not when Danny had agreed to move in to the McGarett home, or that Grace and Charlie had decided amongst themselves to stop calling Steve ‘uncle’ because it just doesn’t sound right anymore. Calling it babysitting is just about as patronizing as saying Danny babysits. They’re Steve’s kids, too.





	Steve Doesn’t Babysit

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in an hour and it’s unbeted but I don’t care. I got the idea while styling my son’s hair like Danny’s once I did his cradle cap treatment.

Danny steps on the gas a little harder than necessary when the light turns green. He chances a glance towards Grace, who’s head is seemingly too deep in her phone to notice. For once, Danny doesn’t comment on it as he weaves in and out of traffic more than usual. 

He huffs silently at getting caught at another red light, fingers tightening the wheel subconsciously. Somewhere deep in his mind, he can hear Steve say, “I would have made that” and closes his eyes at the thought. Steve is the whole reason he’s speeding home. 

Steve is babysitting Charlie. 

It’s not fair, really, to call it babysitting. Not since the two had made the decision to take their relationship to the next level. Not when Danny had agreed to move in to the McGarett home, or that Grace and Charlie had decided amongst themselves to stop calling Steve ‘uncle’ because it just doesn’t sound right anymore. Calling it babysitting is just about as patronizing as saying Danny babysits. They’re Steve’s kids, too. 

Still, Steve does not have a lot of experience in this. SEAL training did not prepare him for a six year old with lice. They were reaching the end of it, thankfully, with Charlie being the only one infected. Danny would have stayed with him but he promised Grace he would go with her to her dress rehearsal for the school play and Steve had basically shoved them out the door. 

It ran late and now it was close to bedtime. It’s not like Danny doesn’t trust Steve. It’s just Danny worries. 

As if on cue, Grace looks up from her phone and says, “Relax, Danno, I’m sure Steve hasn’t burnt down the house.” She gives him a small, reassuring smile. 

Danny spares a glance to his daughter and pretends not to visibly relax. Grace, in all her intelligence and good instincts, does not trust easily. It’s like she got the best from both him and Rachel. She’s also extremely protective of Charlie and hearing her say, even indirectly, that she trusts Steve, well, it helps. 

“And even if he did,” she starts, her smile growing, “you know Steve would get them out safely.” 

Well now she’s just messing with him. 

Damn teenage daughters. 

Danny rolls his eyes, making sure she sees. Cause he’s the parent and that allows him to break rules like “no eye rolling” and “no speeding” and “always make a full stop at stop signs”. Whoops. 

Grace just shakes her head with an eye roll of her own. Danny ignores it as he turns off the headlights and pulls into the driveway. Almost all the lights appear to be off, and Danny thinks Steve must have gotten Charlie to sleep early. 

He is immediately suspicious. 

Grace gives him a hug and kiss before running off to bed. Danny checks Charlie’s room but no one is there. Then he checks the master bedroom but they’re not there either. 

That’s when he hears the small murmurs coming from the bathroom and notices the light is on. He walks over as silently as possible and peers inside. 

His heart jumps in his throat. Charlie has just gotten out of the bath. His hair is still wet but he’s dressed in clean pajamas and sitting on Steve’s lap while reading a book. Steve has just given him a lice treatment. Danny can tell because it’s sitting on the edge of the tub and Steve is delicately and efficiently combing through the blond strands and pulling out any lice and eggs he finds. 

When he finishes, he brushes Charlie’s hair back to mirror Danny’s own personal style. 

“There,” Steve says, smiling down at Charlie even though he can’t see. “Just as handsome as your father.” 

“Thanks, Steve,” Charlie says, looking up at him and smiling. “It feels better.” 

“Good. Hopefully you can go back to school on Monday.” 

“I hope so.” Charlie basically deflates against Steve’s chest. “I’m really behind in math.” 

Charlie has been behind in math since before the lice problem. Danny went to a conference with the teacher earlier in the day. 

“I can help with that. Tomorrow morning, you, me, and chocolate chip pancakes. We’ll tackle some math sheets together, okay?” 

Charlie turns so he can hug Steve. “Thanks! You’re the best.” 

And Danny doesn’t even feel any offense by that. 

“You want me to tuck you in or do you want to wait for Danno?” 

Charlie seems to think about it. “Can you? I like when you do cause you wrap me like a burrito. But can you send Danno in the room when he gets home? I miss him.” 

“Of course, buddy.” 

Danny quickly flees when he realizes they’re getting up. He goes into the kitchen and grabs a beer. It only takes ten minutes before Steve comes in. 

“Oh, good, you’re home. How was the rehearsal? Charlie wants to see you before he falls -,” 

Steve is cut off by Danny’s lips. He’s taken by surprise and allows Danny to push him up against the wall. His mouth immediately opens and he wraps his arms around Danny’s middle, bringing him close and opening his legs a little to let him in. 

“I’m sorry,” is what Danny says when they pull apart. 

“...for?” Steve looks adorable confused and Danny gives him a small kiss. 

“For doubting you. I drove like a maniac. I basically drove like you because I was worried you’d be over your head but I saw you with Charlie upstairs. You’re amazing, babe.” 

Steve smiles, a soft dopey smile like everything Danny says gives him new life. “I learned how to be a father from the best.” 

“I don’t want this to end.” 

Steve chuckles, wrapping his arm around Danny’s shoulders and pulling him into his chest. “Well I’m not going anywhere.” 

“No, no, I mean,” Danny presses his hand against Steve’s chest and pushes back so he can look his boyfriend in the face. “You have to marry me.” 

“What?” 

“Steve, you have to marry me. There are 100 logical reasons to get married. We already live together, the kids adore you, if anything happens to me the kids can still be with you.” 

At this, Steve grabs Danny’s cheeks and kisses his forehead as if to say, “I would never let anything happen to you.” 

Danny continues, “But mostly you have to marry me because I love you. I love you, you animal. I am asking you to marry me, Steven. Will you marry me?” 

Steve laughs happily, bringing Danny in for a long, slow kiss. “Of course I will marry you. I love you, Danno.” 

They kiss softly before Steve pulls back and whispers against Danny’s lips, “Go say good night to Charlie. I’ll make sure Grace is okay and then I will meet you in the bedroom to...celebrate.” 

They round the corner to find Grace and Charlie by the bottom of the stairs. When they see them, the kids burst out into giggles and excited laughter as they run and tackle the two in hugs. 

With all the excitement and having to do bedtime over again, it takes a little longer to get to the celebration. 

But, oh, is it worth it.


End file.
